


CancerS

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Death References, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand deux Cancer se font face, ils se ressemblent mais tout les sépare. Et on ne peut rien contre les ratés du destin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	CancerS

**Author's Note:**

> Communauté/Jour/Thème: 31_jours / 26 septembre / Rencontré par hasard
> 
> Personnages: Deathmask et Manigoldo. Alessandro Baldassari est à moi.
> 
> Notes: Manigoldo est issu de The Lost Canvas, la préquelle StS de Teshirogi. Ce prénom signifie "gredin" ou "voleur" en italien. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada & Shiori Teshirogi

**CancerS**

 

 

Celui qu’on appelait Masque de Mort laissa échapper un rire aigre – _Ah, te voilà, toi !_ – puis, du haut de l’insolence et de l’impudeur de ses seize ans, sortit une âme du rang pour la secouer, la bousculer, histoire de la faire chuter sur le sol grisâtre et pulvérulent. Peine perdue, l’ombre vacilla, plia, mais ne tomba pas.

Il éructa une injure dans un crachat qui s’en alla étoiler la roche, avant d’amorcer quelques pas de plus vers la gueule béante des Enfers, le long de la file muette. C’est qu’il avançait le bougre, bien plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité.

A vrai dire, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Enfin, pas vraiment. Dingue comme la mort drape chacun dans un seul et unique linceul, effaçant les différences, les identités. Pourtant, cet esprit était bien trop frais pour qu’il ne s’agisse pas de Baldassari. Son maître, il l’avait tué moins d’une heure plus tôt et malgré tout le soin qu’il y avait apporté, le vieil Italien n’avait pas agonisé très longtemps. Un vero peccato. Son tortionnaire aurait tout de même pu avoir l’obligeance de lui offrir le spectacle de sa souffrance ; après tout, il lui devait bien ça, avec ce qu’il lui avait fait subir pendant de trop nombreuses années. Décidément, il lui pourrirait la vie jusqu’au bout.

 

Il le rattrapa au pied d’un rocher qui, dans son souvenir, s’était toujours trouvé là. Et de nouveau, il se saisit de lui, sans se préoccuper de ralentir la progression des autres âmes aux alentours. Ces dernières, comme mues par une volonté commune, se détournèrent de leur route habituelle et bientôt, le jeune Cancer et celui qui avait été sa Némésis furent cernés par deux alignements qui se rejoignirent en un seul un peu plus loin. Il n’y prêtait pas garde ; après tout, rien de tout cela ne le surprenait, ce genre d’expérience, il l’avait pratiqué à moult reprises pour finir par apprendre que rien ni personne ne pouvait altérer le cheminement immuable de la mort. Une observation qui, in fine, contribuait un peu plus à son sentiment de supériorité. Lui était libre d’évoluer en ce lieu, de s’y mouvoir, d’en partir puis d’y revenir, conscient de son être, de ses mouvements, de sa vie enfin, de ce souffle qui l’animait, lui, et qui les avait désertés, eux. Cette démarche hésitante mais obstinée, ces chemins innombrables arpentés par des générations d’être humains, cette convergence inexorable vers la dernière des fins… Cela le faisait ricaner à chaque fois qu’il se campait fièrement au-dessus d’eux, accompagné de son très fidèle libre-arbitre. Qu’ils étaient pathétiques ces êtres ! Même dans la mort, ils ne s’affranchissaient pas des chaînes qu’ils avaient traînées de leur vivant. Ils avaient subi… et continuaient à le faire, sans jamais se rebeller. Obéissants, comme de braves toutous. Un éclat de rire secoua le corps de l’adolescent, dont les doigts se resserrèrent autour des bras du fantôme.

 

« Tss, tss… » Le sifflement moqueur s’insinua entre les souffles réguliers exhalés par le puits avant de parvenir jusqu’au chevalier d’or qui leva la tête, sans lâcher sa proie.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, toi ? » Bougonna Masque de Mort, pas vraiment surpris de tomber sur une de ces fichues âmes errantes, de celles qui, trop indécises, ne parvenaient pas à se résoudre à une disparition pure et simple.

Il en croisait çà et là, ne faisait ami-ami avec aucune d’entre elles, mais tant qu’elles lui fichaient la paix, il adoptait une attitude similaire à la leur. Or… il plissa les yeux. Il ne la distinguait pas très bien dans cette brume rougeâtre mais la silhouette lui disait vaguement quelque chose, sans qu’il pût préciser quoi.

L’autre, installé au sommet du rocher, eut un geste de la main, comme pour répondre à cette question muette. De sa paume jaillit un halo doré, fugace, mais suffisamment lumineux pour éclairer les traits de son visage. Et le Cancer en lâcha sa victime de saisissement.

 

Ce type… C’était lui ! Enfin… _lui_ , son reflet, son… double ? Oui, voilà. Devant le Cancer se tenait… lui-même. Il amorça un pas en arrière, pliant déjà les genoux afin de se ruer sur cette apparition pour le moins insultante quand, plissant les yeux, il prit le temps de la détailler. Même chevelure hirsute, même expression moqueuse, même sourire factice, mais une dizaine d’années de plus. Et surtout :

 

« C’est quoi ces fringues ? »

 

L’adolescent avait tendu un index accusateur sur celui qui osait arborer une chemise blanche à jabots et un pantalon – des chausses ? – en satin sombre, particulièrement ajusté. On ne pouvait impunément se présenter comme son double et s’habiller de la sorte. Ce n’était plus une insulte, c’était de la provocation.

 

« Hé, quoi ? » D’un bond, l’autre quitta son rocher pour venir se planter à moins d’un mètre du Cancer. « Ils ne te plaisent pas mes vêtements ? J’aurais pensé que ma réincarnation aurait un peu plus de goût…

— Laisse-moi rire, la jouer classe c’est _ma_ spé… _ta_ réincarnation ? »

L’autre ne sembla pas prêter attention au regard de nouveau dilaté de stupéfaction posé sur lui et désigna du menton les âmes qui ne cessaient de défiler vers le puits :

« Tu ne le rattrapes pas ? Si ça continue, il va t’échapper pour de bon. »

Le Masque de Mort hésita. D’un côté, oui, c’était vrai, Baldassari échappait à son emprise ; de l’autre, il y avait cet homme, cet _autre_ lui, et pourtant tellement différent.

« T’es qui ? Finit-il par demander, méfiant.

— Je m’appelle Manigoldo. Ancien chevalier d’or du Cancer.

— Ils avaient de l’humour, tes parents.

— Je n’ai pas eu de parents.

— Evidemment. »

 

Bon sang, même sa voix était identique… Enfin, _serait_ identique, lorsque l’adolescent aurait achevé de muer.

« En l’occurrence, t’es mort. Alors pourquoi tu viens m’emmerder ?

— C’était mon terrain de jeu.

— Comme tu dis, _c’était_. Maintenant, il est à moi.

— Ça, j’avais remarqué. » Un ricanement sec crissa dans le silence. « Faut dire que depuis que tu as mis les pieds ici, c’est franchement moins tranquille.

— Ça dérange monsieur ?

— Ben à vrai dire – l’aîné fourragea dans sa tignasse d’un air ennuyé mais sans se départir de son sourire goguenard – ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, on n’aurait même pas dû se rencontrer. Mais vu que de tous mes successeurs tu es visiblement _le bon_ , j’ai été curieux de savoir ce que mon karma t’avait réservé.

— Ouais… t’es pas là par hasard, quoi.

— Je vois que niveau vivacité d’esprit, au moins, tu es à la hauteur. »

 

Le Masque de Mort finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, qu’est-ce qu’il en avait à faire de ce macchabée ? Oui, ce nom-là lui disait vaguement quelque chose, en effet. Un prédécesseur lointain qui avait eu son heure de gloire inutile puisqu’il en était mort. Encore un imbécile. Il pouvait bien l’observer et lui tourner autour, si ça l’amusait. Des trucs bizarres, il en avait vus autour du Puits, alors un hurluberlu de plus ou de moins…

Tournant les talons, il planta là son double pour aller récupérer sa pourriture de maître. Il n’était pas né – et encore moins mort, ah, ah, la bonne blague – celui qui l’empêcherait de s’amuser avec encore un peu.

 

* * *

 

Un gamin. Ce n’était qu’un gamin, à peine plus âgé que lui-même lorsque celui qui allait devenir son maître l’avait découvert, dernier survivant au milieu de ruines encore fumantes.

Enfin, survivant… Un bien grand mot pour le gosse qui n’entrevoyait plus le moindre avenir, qui était déjà mort, à l’intérieur. Mais il avait ce pouvoir qu’il ne contrôlait pas, dont la nature, le destin, ou une quelconque hérésie du même acabit, l’avait doté et qui le rattachait aux siens. Il croyait alors, et avait cru pendant longtemps, que ne pouvoir s’empêcher de voir et de jouer avec des êtres désincarnés constituait son ultime châtiment, pour lui qui ne ressentait plus rien. Et puis… il avait fini par comprendre. Par s’affranchir – sans jamais être tout à fait en mesure de le quitter – de ce monde qui n’était pas encore le sien. Il avait quitté les morts – _ses_ morts – pour se ranger aux côtés des vivants.

 

Mais ce môme là-bas, il passait trop de temps près du Puits. Beaucoup trop. Il arpentait à l’identique un chemin que Manigoldo avait usé de ses semelles avant de… Il secoua la tête ; lui avait croisé Sage sur sa route, pas Alessandro Baldassari. Un rire nostalgique bien que quelque peu désabusé s’étrangla dans sa gorge : _« Maître, finalement, vous étiez vraiment un chic type, j’aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt… »_

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu’il se décide, il sait déjà que ce sera inutile. Et vain. Pourtant c’est d’un pas décidé que Manigoldo se dirige vers le jeune Cancer. Celui-ci moleste toujours cette âme, retardant son ultime chute ; les doigts crochetés dans les cheveux filasses et incolores, il l’oblige violemment à relever la tête et le scrute comme à la recherche d’une chose qu’il s’agace de ne pas trouver. Tout à son occupation, il ne perçoit pas la présence de son prédécesseur, à côté de lui. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, qu’est-ce qu’il en aurait à foutre ?

Un pied surgit soudain de nulle part pour pousser le cadavre avec vigueur qui s’en va bouler quelques mètres plus loin, avant de se redresser derechef et de s’insérer dans la file la plus proche.

 

« Hé, mais ! Espèce de connard, pour qui tu te… »

La protestation meurt au bord des lèvres du Cancer, lorsqu’un pouce et index s’enfoncent de part et d’autre de sa mâchoire, autoritaires. Il n’a pas d’autre choix que de croiser son reflet, que de plonger dans son propre regard soudain trop proche. Et il s’y voit.

 

Non, Manigoldo n’est pas surpris. De loin, il aurait pu continuer à s’abuser, mais de si près… Il semble que la réincarnation, parfois, réserve de mauvaises surprises. Ce n’est pas exactement son propre visage qu’il observe. Il y retrouve bien quelques similitudes, des traits qui lui rappellent les siens, des lignes acérées, des pommettes saillantes, des yeux presque noirs d’être trop cobalt, une peau mate… Pourtant, ce n’est pas lui. Il y a comme… comme une rigidité dans l’expression, une permanence de façade, une écorce translucide qui s’est figée, là, tenant à distance la moindre manifestation de vie, qu’elle soit riante ou douloureuse. L’espace d’un instant, ô combien fugace, il croit voir du mouvement là-dessous, des yeux paniquer, des larmes jaillir, un bouche articuler un cri irrémédiablement silencieux. Il desserre son emprise et demande doucement :

 

« Et ton nom à toi, c’est quoi ? »

Un silence. Une hésitation. Mais ce que les lèvres veulent laisser filtrer n’a rien à voir avec le son de la voix qui s’élève :

« Je m’appelle… Masque de Mort. »

 

**Fin**


End file.
